


Make Me (Winchester x sister!reader)

by writethe100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Winchester siblings fighting for the bed after a hunt.





	Make Me (Winchester x sister!reader)

As Dean drove Sam and I back to the motel we’re staying at, I was thinking of a strategy of how to get the bed. There were only two beds and I refused to share the small bed with my two giant brothers. Every morning when I wake up from sharing a bed with them, my neck hurt and I never have a good night sleep. This time, I was going to fight for the bed.

Dean pulled over at the parking lot and I didn’t waste a second. I opened the car as soon as Dean parked the car and dashed out to the room. I heard Sam and Dean groaning and complaining but I kept on running. 

‘Shit, I don’t have the key.’ I whispered to myself. 

‘Hell yeah, you don’t.’ Sam chuckled as he caught up to me. 

‘That doesn’t mean I can’t get in first.’ I ran up to the room we’re staying at and stood in front of the door. 

Sam pulled out the key. ‘Move so I can open the door, Y/N.’ 

I shook my head. ‘No, just give me the key. I’ll open it.’ 

‘Move, Y/N!’ 

‘Make me.’ 

Sam didn’t hesitate and picked me up as he put me on his shoulder. He opened the door and walked into the room. 

‘That’s not fair Sam!’ I shouted. 

‘Nothing’s fair.’ he said as he put me down and took one of the beds. I sat on the other bed and sighed. ‘Great, now one of us has to share with Dean.’ 

‘No! No, no, no.’ Dean repeated as he entered the room.

Sam shrugged. ‘What do you mean no? You came last.’

Rolling his eyes, Dean showed his irritation. ‘I’m the driver! Of course I’m the last one in the room.’ 

‘Well, you’re not sharing the bed with me. Go with Y/N, she’s the smallest.’ Sam tried to convince Dean. 

‘I always have to share the bed because I’m the smallest.’ I huffed. ‘Please let me have the bed to myself once.’ 

Dean slowly nodded. ‘She does have a point.’ he said and jumped onto the bed with Sam. 

Sam groaned. ‘No, I was here first.’ He tried to push Dean off the bed but he wouldn’t budge.

‘Nu-uh! I was here first, technically.’ I whined. 

Quickly getting up from Sam’s bed, Dean jumped on my bed. ‘Sorry, sis you’re stuck with me then.’ 

‘Why?!’ 

‘Sam said he was here first. Now come and cuddle with your oldest brother.’ he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

‘I’ll take your shift and do your house chore for a week.’ I blurted, hoping Dean would take the deal. 

Dean looked at me as he loosened his grip. ‘Really?’ 

I nodded quickly, ‘Yes. I promise.’ 

He smirked and tackled Sam, ‘Hello bedmate.’

‘Wait, no. Y/N. No!’ Sam complained. ‘That’s not fair.’ 

I giggled. ‘Nothing’s fair, Sam.’


End file.
